


Hard Reset

by Claudehuggins



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudehuggins/pseuds/Claudehuggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After contracting a rather destructive virus, Jimmy is immediately rushed to the Professor. He can be fixed, but saving his life comes with a cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Reset

"Can you fix him?" The Commander leaned against the table towards the Professor, who was busy running his finger across his notes. He looked up at the Commander and nodded.  
"Yes," he proclaimed after a short pause. He moved over to Jimmy, who was laying powerless on the table. "The virus he acquired was a nasty one, and it progressed pretty far before we were able to catch it. I think you just barely managed to get him here in just enough time to get rid of it without losing him."  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, some letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding.  
"I should be able to have him back to you in a month," The Professor continued, burying his face yet again in his papers. "It shouldn't take much longer than that to complete the repairs."  
"Although..." He continued. "I may have to delete some of his programming to completely eradicate the virus. It shouldn't be too severe; I wouldn't expect more than a bit of memory loss. If you taught him anything significant while he was in your care, you may have to reteach it to him."  
Everyone seemed to come to the unanimous conclusion of We Can Handle That. In reality, they were just happy to be able to have Jimmy back.

\---

A month passed, and Jimmy was home. The Professor had told them that he was already safe to boot up, but that it might take a while. His system would probably need to run some automatic diagnostics to repair the pieces of lost code. The Commander laid him down in his charging station and plugged him in, flipping the "on" switch as soon as he had enough charge to be able to.  
They had expected to be able to hear some sort of sound, like a beep, or maybe a fan whirring.  
They heard nothing.  
Trying to keep calm, they reassured each other about how the Professor had said that the booting process might take a while. However, one by one, they grew discouraged, and left, until eventually the Commander was the only one remaining. He watched his friend closely for any sign of movement or power. After a few hours, he too gave up, and internally declared that Jimmy was a lost cause.

\---

When the Commander came back into the room, he was ecstatic to see Jimmy, awake and hard at work organizing the books on his shelf. He made a noise and ran over to him, knocking a few items over in the process.  
To the Commander's surprise and disappointment, Jimmy completely ignored him. He instead turned around to face the side of the room he had come from.  
"I sense there is some damage." He walked over to where the Commander had knocked over and broken a few flasks, and began picking up the pieces.  
"Uh," The Commander attempted to start a conversation. "I'm glad to see you're back."  
Jimmy did not respond.  
"So, um, what were you doing back there with all those books?"  
The robot slowly turned his head to look at the Commander, pausing for a moment as if processing this sudden stimulus. "I was sorting them, sir. The titles were not alphabetized. I put them in the correct order for convenience. If you have any questions or requests, please let me know and I will do my best to help."  
"That's... great," The Commander said awkwardly. Jimmy resumed cleaning up the broken glass without a second's hesitation. "So, you're all better now?"  
He nodded, but it felt... forced.  
"How do you feel?"  
Jimmy stopped still for a few moments. He slowly turned around in the same manner he did previously.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand your query, sir. If you have any questions or requests, please let me know and I will do my best to help."  
The Commander furrowed his brows.  
"Jimmy, are you okay?"  
Whirr.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand your query, sir. If you have any questions or requests, please let me know and I will do my best to help."  
"...Oh no."


End file.
